Family
by ZomBSlayer357
Summary: Takes place in between the ending of "Ellie's Dad" to 2 years in the future.Rated T-M (just in case)One-shot series of Joel and Ellie with father/daughter fluff expect, cute ,sad , happy ,funny and depressing moments...will update 2-3 a week ..SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EVEN THOUGH I said i will .for that is my laptop is being repaired but i WILL UPDATE the minute i have it back.
1. Chapter 1

_We are a family ...just me and Joel...my dad _

_its been 2 years since that ...day.._

_during those 2 years alot of thing happen..._

_good things..._

_bad things..._

_and..special things..._

_these are the stories that me and joel went through._

_..._

* * *

**EXpect "Family"to be updated on October 14 ...yeah the day after SEASON 4 OF THE WALKING DEAD...anyway expect updates on wednesday-sunday .like 2 or 3 updates a week .Hope you like the series..just wait my fellow fans,you will not regretted.**


	2. Chapter 1 Outbreak day

**Hey guys ...I missed you and your feedback so I decided to start to give away the first chapter for you guys. here's the first chapter of "Family"**

**if you didn't read the description then,this is a one shot series about the daily life and struggles of Joel and Ellie some time after the ending of "Ellie's DAD" It is rated T -M,because I have some chapters that are to ...intense and sexual..so just in case.**

**I will promise you guys that I will update 2-3 times a week ,mostly in the weekends or friday and thursday.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter..REVIEW and FOLLOW if you liked it...enjoy :)**

* * *

_September 26 2034 3:00 am (JOEL)(jackson)_

_Today is the day...the day I lost my baby girl...Sarah._

_21 long FUCKING years that I had to have the memory of that terrible and tragic day.I remember it like it happen just now...I wish We went another way..or that I just ran in the street full of people screaming for help..maybe,just maybe all of us could have lived..even times I wish I was the one who died and not Sarah...she was so young and had so much spirit..and innocence. The world is now a shitty place to live in,and the only reason some people still live is because they have something to fight for...and my reason is Ellie._

_It feels like my prayers were answered when Ellie was behind me...looking like an angel from heaven calling me to join her..at first I thought i was hallucinating her appearance,but as soon as I felt her small body in my grasp...she was real...I was crying,not by grief and despair...but by happiness and joy...that I have been given a second chance...to not fail._

_Its been months since that day,Jackson is now normal...if you can define normal,that is._

_Jackson has been rebuild...more families joined and now we have what I thought could never exist...a home and family_

_the walls have been rebuild and dam has been repaired and even has more security and guards._

_Me and Ellie decorated our house,made it more organized,clean...heh...I even made another room in the house for Ellie...so she could read,play,admired the scene of the town...her personal office...its weird but she has asked me so many times about it...and I couldn't resist saying no to her puppy face, everyday that I come home from guard duty ,I walk to her office to see the drawings,poems and stories she has on her walls,floors and even on her desk...I never knew she was this must be recovering very well...one step at a proud of her._

_Life has been good to me ...good to I am glad to have this life._

"Joel what the hell are you doing...?"Ellie said behind Joel, He snaps put of his thoughts and turns around to see Ellie rubbing her eyes and opening the backyard door.

"Im just...here to get some fresh air"Joel replies

"In 3 of the morning...bullshit"Ellie said in a hazy voice

"Um..aren't you supposed to sleep...I have to take you to the doctor in the morning "Joel changes the subject

"no no no no no...don't change the subject ...why are you up.."Ellie replied

Joel just ignores her and just stares at the sky_ I miss you sarah...if only you knew your sister,You would like her._

Ellie then jumps on Joel's neck and hangs there like a monkey,Joel almost falls and then becomes angry for a second then calms down

"Ellie...what the hell..just go to sleep...please baby girl"Joel pleads and then just stares his watch,Ellie sees this and jumps down of his neck and then grabs his hand looks at her and she looks at him until Ellie says"You miss Sarah too..don't you..."

Joel stops and just steps away from Ellie and just heads to the house ,much to Ellie's disappointment ,she walks behind Joel and tells him why isn't he talking about this...but Joel just ignores her and heads to the roof .Ellie understands his reaction but is confused ,He used to talk to Ellie about sarah...but now,he is just pushing her away from this,she goes to the roof through her office and comfort Joel.

When she gets there she tries to sneak close to him but before she can move a inch,Joel just replies" I know your there Ellie...I can hear your small footsteps."Ellie is surprised he caught her...before she can walk.._that damn hearing of his_.she thought .Ellie gives up and sits right next to sees Joel just staring at a picture of Sarah..the one she gave wants to say something but doesn't know what to say, but then he speaks up

"You know what day is today..."

Ellie shakes her head a "No"

"Today...was the day...Sarah,your sister ...died that night...it was also my birthday..on the same day"Joel said it sadly,then it hits Ellie the realization that today is a day Joel both hate to remember and has to day his daughter died is the day he's birth is celebrated.

"And every year..im reminded of her...and that awful night...people screaming down the streets ,praying for everything to go well and return to normal...people dying from both the infected...and the MILITARY"He spits the last fells bad for asking Joel about today reminding him about that day,but at the same time is glad she asked,because she now knows what is bothering him and knowing that today is his birthday.

"The only thing I got from her is this watch...and the photo you gave me..."He says and starts to shed a tear but Ellie wipes it away.."Its OK dad...just let it all go"Ellie then slightly refuses to cry in front of her..but then sobs a little and both Joel and Ellie start to hug each other..they stay at the roof for an hour or 2 just glaring at the stars and Joel is talking to Ellie about constellations but then turns his head around to see Ellie fast asleep,He picks her up and heads downstairs to her then places Ellie on her bed and covers her then looks around the room..closely resembling ...Sarah's has a lump on his throat ,but holds it in,He then kisses Ellie's forehead 'Goodnight ..baby girl " he says and then leaves

Joel goes to his room,upon entering he takes his watch off and takes out the photo of both Joel and Sarah,and places it on the counter of his heads to his closet and takes out a safe...he begins to pick at it and it opens,showing a Letter,some food and ammo,his Diablo and a bottle of takes the bottle of vodka and begins to drink straight from it...to drink his sorrows away.

* * *

_September 26 2034 12:00 pm (Ellie) Jackson_

_I woke up and had the most longest sleep ever...as soon as I wake up I begin to cough up a storm until my throat is sore...fuck Im sick,I'll try to find some cold medicine.I feel so freezing cold and begin to change into my pink sweater...god I hate pink,I don't know why Joel think's Im that Girly._

_I go to the kitchen to see if Joel is awake,but to my disappointment I don't see him..as a matter of fact there isn't a clue of him even awake on this house...he usually wakes up before me .I become worried and I head to Joel's room,and I was glad that he's there but..he's not moving...I panic and begin to reach for his pulse,its beating...oh thank god,I assumed the then I notice a bottle of a brown liquid on the floor,I began to drink from some of it and...I spit it out,it tasted like shit. how do drink this without puking out this crap._

_I look around his room...holy shit its a mess,there beer everywhere and his chair is flipped over and...is that piss...did he just pissed himself..a fuck Joel..really_

_It then hits me...he's depressed ,that's why he was drinking .I feel bad that he helped me with alot and I don't do anything in return...I feel selfish.I turn to look at his counter and I see his watch and the photo of Sarah_

_"I_ only have this watch and the photo of Sarah you gave me to remind about her"_I hear Joel say in my head...today is his birthday,and I don't have a present for him...I know what to do and he is going to love it more than me...if its possible_

* * *

_Same day __5:00 pm (Joel) Jackson_

Joel wakes up with the hugest headache ever..."_FUCKING hangover" _He thought,he looks around and sees its a fucking mess,there piss and vomit on the floor ...he really did fucked up..."_Jesus, I promised myself I would not do this anymore...what example am I doing for Ellie...fuck why I am terrible father" _He thought ,he goes to the bathroom and decides to take a long cold shower.

After he was done he goes and changes into his gray long sleeve shirt and blue then cleans his face and looks himself in the mirror...he doesn't see the old father figure he was for Sarah...he see's the monster,hunter,torturer and smuggler he is and will be ...he becomes angry with his trait of thought and shouts and punches the then calms down and notices his hand is bleeding,he opens a cabinet and bandages his hand he's done he notices that there isn't any noise of any kind in the house..._Ellie_

He goes around the whole house and checks her room ,office, living room and even the roof and then heads to his room to get his revolver just in case...but then notices that...his watch is gone and the photo then becomes furious and begins to run outside,but soon stops to the sight of Ellie.

He becomes calm...just barely,he see's that Ellie has something in her pocket...but then calms down and ask her

"Ellie...where were you all morning ,Why didn't you wake me up to take you to the doctor!"He becomes furious but deep inside he is not aware,Ellie is shocked to his reaction but tries to calm him down

"I was doing something and you weren't awake so-"she said is real softly but is cut of by Joel's screaming

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ..AND WHERE IS MY WATCH-"Joel yelled

"I actually want to talk to you about it ...you see I took it and-"she is then pulled by Joel real hard by his hand and she can see the rage in his eyes and honestly it is scaring Ellie a little

"YOU DID WHAT...WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE IT,IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU...ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF...WHERE IS IT"He says it angrily,Ellie is now getting scared of him but tries to get away from his then tries to calm him down but he is pissed beyond belief from it.

"I-I-I-I gave it to paul-"she said it real low due to the fear of Joel's anger,she is then cut short ...by a smack to her face.

Ellie grabs her cheek and finds out she is bleeding from her nose,she is terrified by what Joel did...all she could do was stare in complete fear to the sight of Joel punching then looks back to his hand and is paralyzed _"What have I've done_" he then steps back from Ellie and then see's that they are both having a stare looks in horror of seeing Ellie the same way that man tried to-_No.. . why did I hit her_

Joel tries to head to Ellie,but she just crawls away from him every step he takes.

"Ellie .im SO sorry I didn't mean to-"he is then cut off by Ellie standing up and throwing a watch at him

"I wanted..to g-g-give you this for your b-b-b-birthday...thats all I ever wanted to do"she says in tears and then runs to her then looks at the watch and notices that ...its working,and that its red instead of black...Joel then notices that there is a lid on top of the opens it to see a picture of Sarah with the words on the bottom "_Happy birthday Dad ...I hope you never forget about Us...love Ellie"__  
_

Joel then is on his knees sobbing of what he did...he was selfish ,he struck Ellie for a watch,from his daughter ...but Ellie is also his daughter too and he never even appreciate had to ask Ellie for forgiveness.

He began to head to Ellie's room ,he can hear her cry on her bed .he peeks to see Ellie sobbing lowly and enters inside and Ellie immediately fakes her being a then sits next to Ellie but she refuses to even glare at takes a deep breath and then speaks up

"Ellie..Im sorry..I never meant to hurt you...I was just angry that my watch wasn't there and...I know I'm not justified by it and I'm sorry baby g-"he is cut of by Ellie

"YOU..HAVE.. LOST THE PRIVELAGE TO EVEN SAY THAT" she yelled and then later went to ignoring him,Joel is torn by this and then decided to kneel to Ellie and grabbing her hand.  
"Hit me...well be even just hi-"he is then cut of by a Punch to the face by Ellie.._Damn the girl hits hard.._But Joel is then disappointed when ellie is still angry

"Ellie Im sorry...I love you with all my heart and soul and I promise...I will never even hurt you,I would rather put a bullet in my head than ever do that...but please..forgive me Ellie"Joel says deeply and looks him in the eyes ,filled with tears

"All I ever wanted to do was to give you a present...I never knew you would be this angry at me...Im sorry Joel..I hope you-"Ellie says peacefully but is cut off by Joel cupping her face

"Ellie don't say that...I hope you forgive me...I loved the gift...and Im surprised you made it work...This is the best present I ever had from my daughter"Joel said

Ellie tries not to cry but fails and sobs on Joel's chest .but she sobs from happiness.

"Your welcome ..Dad"

* * *

_**AN:I hope you guys loved this chapter the next one will be in the 14th hope you loved it.**_

_**Follow and Review if you liked the fanfic**_

_**Till next time ZombSlayer**_** OUT**


	3. Chapter 2: Young love 1

_**Heys guys I missed your feedback and reviews ,Like I promised I will update 2 -3 times a week ...like always please follow and review if you like the story...till next time**_

* * *

november 12 2037 (Ellie) Jackson

Today was...a very special day for me ...I can't believe what im saying ,its weird to feel like this to somebody ...that you just met but...I think I like him.

This happened a few days when Joel and I were arguing about something.

* * *

_A few days ago .._

"JOEL..I can handle besides im old enough to already make my own decisions"Ellie retorted back to Joel on a heated discussion of Ellie being able to go on a supply run very far and not with Joel's company.

"I said NO..I will not let you go all the to that town just so you prove yourself ...what happens if"Joel angrily said

"Oh joel stop being a little bitch and just face the fact that im already 18...and besides im a good hunter with my bow,I will be alright..I promise I will come back in one piece"Ellie said peacefully from her angered tone

Joel sigh and hesitates to even say anything but instead just looks at her and gives her a cold stare and sharply says"I said NO and thats final"

Ellie becomes a little shocked to Joel's anger..the last time he was this angry is when he..hit her. she brushes the thought off and immediately just throw a fit and goes to her room ,on the way she locks the door and begins to scream at her pillow in anger.

_GODAMN it joel..im old enough to make my decisions .I want to go out and be like other people and just help and show everybody that Im a helpful survivor and not just a scareful child...Wait a minute im 18 im a ADULT .I dont have to listen to Joel..I can do things on my own...well I always did that just ,this time im justified._

_Im going to sneak out at night and go with tommy in the morning and Joel will just have to wait till im back,its Joel wakes up earlier than me than im fucked._

_I will just have to wait till hes asleep and then go to the barn and sleep there till morning and then go with tommy ...im such a genius,_

* * *

Its 5:00am and Ellie wakes up to the sound of her ipod alarm_ Damn that alarm is the most annoying thing ever_.she swipes her ipod and then procecds to go change into her winter clothing, reloads her pistol that Joel gave her on their journey and STILL has keeped it for years,she takes her pocket knife and grabs a lot of food and the rare flaming hot cheetos that she keeped for a few weeks .

right when Ellie was about to leave she decides to leave a note..she begins to write

_Joel ..if you dont managed to find me ..i've gone camping with my friends I just need to cool off for a few days,don't try to find me ,Im fine I will be back in a few days.._

_P:S im still pissed at you _

as she was finished she turn around to the sound of footsteps and the sound of a person she doesnt want to even face,she gulped and turn around to see Joel with his sweater and he looks confused at first but soon takes a good look at her seeing her being well dressed and has her backpack and the fact that she woke up BEFORE him which was fucking impossible,then it hit him..she leaving to go to the supply raid.

"Ellie..what did I say"Joel said in a deep voice due to being real early and being old

"Oh shit"ellie said.

_This isnt going to end well ..I hope Joel understands or I will MAKE Joel understand_

_TO BE CONTINUED ...wait for "Young love 2"_

* * *

**_AN:hey guys its been a long time and I could have updated soon but my laptop had RAM problems so they had to delete everything and reboot it...BUT I WILL go back to my promise and I will update 2-3 a week ,Also I know this chapter is short .sorry ,but I decided to make a series within a you series called "Young love" and I think I dont have to explain on whats it about.I will make one shots through out 'Family' but I decide instead of making a long 10,000 word chapter of it ,I will split it into like 5 or 4 for always if you like the story or have constructive critisizim go leave a review and follow...till next time ,enjoy :)_**

**_OPTIONAL: Also if you like I have "The last of us" and GTA 5 for ps3 and if you want to have a session with me my PSN is ZomBSlayer357 .in order to play with me you have to text "EL DIABLO" to me on the friend request or I wont Know its you ..I had the same problem with AMYBOOSMA .till next time _**

**_PS:to the guest that said I have shitty writing.."Well it is my 1st fanfic so dont expect me to be like a pro in it,and this makes it the 2nd fanfic so Im trying to improve thanks for noticing that _**


	4. Chapter 4 Suicide

**_Hey guys this is the next chapter of "family"..on this chapter I made it kinda a dark and serious ,just so I can make more "Happy" chapters and to kinda express Ellies thoughts to what just happen...hope you like it ,please review and follow if you like it both good or bad are acceptable .also I am feeling real sick lately and have to take care of myself for a while. so expect the next few 3 or 2 chapters to be later than normal..sorry :(_**

**_...till next time._**

* * *

"This is what it feels when your bent and broken" "This is what it feels when dignity is stolen"

"When everything you love is leaving...you hold on to what are you believing!"

-Skillet "_Not gonna die"_

* * *

May 25 2034 (Jackson) _Ellie _

_its been 2 weeks since the attack happen..._

_2 weeks that I felt vulnerable and weak_

_2 weeks that I thought that I will die and never say goodbye to Joel and everybody at Jackson_

_2 long..fucking weeks that I dream of ...that night that I ran away and how it got me...raped_

_I was so fucking stupid ,I should had run from them,fight back harder,try to take their weapons and shoot them...but I was weak to even do that and look...It was was even worse than David,because there was 5 of "them" and 1 of him ,I barely escaped from him._

_at times I imagined...what if ...I just ended it all for grab Joel's revolver and just..pull the that's cowardly and im not that desperate...yet_

_ever since I came back and found Joel on his knees and seeing him of the darkest of times ,I felt a glimmer of hope that maybe..just maybe..theres a reason to as time passes I discover that...I can't take it no more._

_I dont want to remember him and them and...anything at all._

_I just want ..it ..to end...I hope Joel forgives me._

* * *

_(Joel)_

_Its been 2 weeks since that dreadful day..I thought I lost Ellie.I was happy to see her again and alive and Ok...but I was wrong,she wasnt Ok..she was damaged and hurt beyond human recognition._

_she was broken,depressed, and the worst is she doesnt come out of her room to even,eat or even try to talk to anyone ,she just ..shut herself from the world._

_Im going to talk t Ellie about this,I know its hard for her..but she can't live in the past or it will eat you alive little by little as time passes...and I learn it the hard way._

_Im heading to her room right now._

_(i_n 3rd person) **  
**

as Joel escaped his thought he began to head home to talk to Ellie,on the way he say Amy sitting on top of a treehouse and they both look at each other and Amy then spoke up."Hey Joel..."

Joel looks at the girl and has a small smile and then replies"hey"

"Is um ..Ellie ever going to come out..its been some time...since I saw her"Amy said.

"I dont know...dont worry,she'll be Ok...I hope"Joel said the last part to himself

"oh..k..um...tell her.."amy said but soon she cuts herself by saying"never mind..tell her hi for me"

"Ok..stay out of trouble,see you later"Joel said before he departs and begins to head he steps in his door peeks in the window to see Ellie writing a letter on the kitchen counter with tears in her hangs the note on the wall and begins to head is then slightly concerned and sneaks in and looks at the note and begins to read it

_Dad,maria,Tommy_

_I know you always told me to find a purpose and fight for it but I already lost mine, please Joel don't think its your fault _

_its mine,and mine only._

_I love all of you for what you done,even you Joel, I am real sorry to ...taking the easy way. I just can't take it no more._

_the memories of pain always haunted me and forever will._

_I'm to weak,and im just bringing everybody down,_

_I know how everybody looks at me after what they know there stare of disgust and disappointment tell me that i should be ashamed Banned from here and the constant mocking I get was deserved_

_there right,I did bad things in boston to survive,when I was alone I had to sell myself for food when I didn't had anyplace to eat or stay,and I didn't even knew Marlene till a year before you met me,and I only knew Riley for also a year but before that ,I was a just a fucking bum who nobody cared or knew._

_I'm sorry Maria..Uncle Tommy..Amy ...and especially you Dad..im sorry,I didn't want to end this way but I cant just live on with that,don't mourn for me Joel..just try to move on and do why you do best be a badass survivor.._

_and a good person._

_I love you ..._

_ -Ellie_

Joel is just staring at this note and it hits him hard on his heart that he should just talk to her about it early and instead of giving her space,he should have both gave her space and attention.

but soon he hears a gunshot upstairs...his heart is now not just broken...but like it never even existed.

"ELLIE"Joel screams with tears on his eyes,he sprints upstairs and opens the door

and he is paralyzed

* * *

_**AN: hey guys..love the ending...pretty tense im quitting this fanfic and decide to just kill Ellie...tough luck**_

_** HALLOWEEN FOOLS ...im just fucking with you guys..im not ending it..**_

_**.**_

_**AND this chapter is not over**_

* * *

Joel is paralyzed to the sight of Ellie on the floor ..but she is not bleeding.

Joel watches her and realize that the shot that rang hit the is slightly relived but soon goes towards Ellie and begins to cup her face that is face with tears streaming down her face but doesnt dare to look at Joel.

"Baby girl..why didnt you told me...why.."Joel said in a choking voice,he begins to hold Ellie tightly

Ellie just breaks down in front of Joel dropping the revolver,Joel takes the revolver from her and is just struck by shock that Ellie would go to extremes .

"I just wanted my pain to end"she said seriously in an voice with no emotion,she stopped crying and only had the energy to just walk from Joel to her room.

Joel looks back and goes back to Ellie but she just locks her goes over and begins to knock on it

"Ellie..Ellie please open the door...we need to talk about this"Joel knocks harder until Ellie unlocks enters the dark room and finds it to be mostly dark with the only light showing on a chair just staring down at her shoes like if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

she doesn't even look up,smile, or even move or show signs of the little girl that Joel knew and stares at Ellie with slight shock of what she almost did,

"Ellie..why didn't you try to tell me about it...or even try to tell me whats wrong"He said not in a angry voice but in a concerned doesn't respond to him but closes her eyes and keeps staring at the goes up to her a few steps but as soon as he reach her she steps looks deep in to her eyes and notice she doesn't have that glimmer in her green eyes that she always had,but just hallow black eyes showing no emotion or remains of a soul in there.

"Ellie,if you dont want to talk, I understand,but... I called Tommy and Maria...your placed on suicide you did today...I cant even imagined how...shocked I am...I love you ,your my only daughter I have left...but please tell me whats bothering you or can I help you."Joel said

she still doesn't responds,Joel then leaves her room and before he is out the door. Ellie murmurs something to him in a slight aggressive way "NOBODY..I said NOBODY...can help me"

Joel then tries to speak but soon decides to not,he leaves and hears the door then heads to the kitchen counter and slowly he begins to tear up knowing he failed as a dad ,as a protector and even a friend to her.

_Oh god Ellie...why._

* * *

_hey guys here's a kind of a short-medium size chapter,I'm sorry I cant post alot right now,I am pretty much an asshole for this but lately I'm feeling unmotivated or just lazy so please leave review to motivate me or inspire me to put more effort,like a said both positive and negative are accepted ,as well constructive criticism _


End file.
